sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations
Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations Comic cover. Issue #1 Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations and it has many series. want to know more about tobias? click here! Tobias The Hedgehog Non-Cannon to Sonic The Hedgehog: rebuild series Table of Contents #''Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations: The untold Truth of Tobias'' #''Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations: The New Adventure'' #''Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations: Tobias & Ristar- Heroes Of Valdi'' ' Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations- The Untold Truth Of Tobias The Untold Truths is the beginning of the series of Tobias Revelations. release date: June 22nd, 2013 Characters Tobias The Hedgehog Dr.Ivo Robotink (Eggman) Marisa The Echidna Cobra Army Clash The Hedgehog Talon the Hawk Red The Hedgehog Michael the Fox Trintro James Iron the Hedgehog Ristar the Shooting Star Elysuim Von Sam The Rabbit (More will be added soon) Story Tobias Revelations takes place after the events of the Sonic the Hedgehog: Rebuild series and Tobias The Hedgehog: Origins of Experiment 456. During this adventure, you will be following Tobias's journey as more of his own purposes become clear and unravel. Dr. Robotink, the creator of Tobias will try at everything to get what he wants, he just needs a helping hand from Tobias. Many twists and intense action packed within each chapter! (more will be added soon) Chapters/Story (coming soon) Comic (coming soon) Art Gallery- covers ECT Tobias the hedgehog revelations cover.png|tobias the hedgehog: revelations cover tobias the hedgehog revelations cover with font.png|tobias the hedgehog: revelations with text tobias and ristar comic issue 2.png|tobias the hedgehog- revelations- comic issue 3- tobias and ristar- heroes of valdi cover issue 1- the new road © tobias and ristar comic issue 2 with text.png|tobias the hedgehog: revelations-Tobias and Risar- Heroes of Valdi cover with text Sonic x fake screenshot- marisa tobias and ristar.png|Comic strip promo art (may be official) Tobias and ristar- brofist.png|Tobias and Ristar- heroes of valdi- comic promo art tobias and ristar-heroes of valdi cover 2- a new threat.png|Tobias The Hedgehog- Revelations- Tobias & Ristar- Heroes of Valdi- comic issue 2- a new threat cover art © comic 3 Trivia Each comic cover tells on how the story is going to be other series/main Sonic The Hedgehog: Wrath Of Metal Sonic Sonic The Hedgehog: The Shadow Chronicles Sonic The Hedgehog: Mecha Sonic Returns Sonic The Hedgehog: Shadow's Revenge Sonic The Hedgehog: Strike Of The King Cobra Main Series Marisa The Echidna: Oracle of The Red Moon Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations- Tobias & Ristar - Heroes of Valdi Tobias's new adventure with Ristar the shooting star. '''''Comic #3 issue 1, Tobias the hedgehog revelations: Tobias & Ristar- Heroes of Valdi. March 4th, 2013. 'Characters' Ristar the shooting star Tobias The Hedgehog Riho Village Elder Kaiser Greedy Dr.Robotink Cameos: Sonic The Hedgehog Amy Rose Knuckles The Echidna Marisa the Echidna Talon the Hawk Michael The Fox Red The Hedgehog Iron The Hedgehog trintro james Story Tobias feels lonely and very distant from his friends. Tobias then senses something coming. A huge Meteor starts to make its way toward Mobuis, and Tobias seems to be the only one to stop it. Tobias's world was almost completely destroyed during the big fireball (meteor) that made almost made planet Mobuis a dead planet. Tobias with all his might, sent the meteor away, But in the end. It left him badly wounded. So Tobias was later brought back to life by the Village Elder on Planet Flora, given a second chance of life. Even though Tobias is free to go home, he doesn't want to return home. He feels these "shackles" that held him down, makes him feel lonely, even with friends, as he quotes it. So his only home now is Planet Flora. Although tobias feels hurt to see everyone he knew and cared for is left behind. But he is at least happy being around Ristar now his little brother as he sees Ristar and seeing this world shows a little freedom. Now tobias must take a new turn in his life. But could this new life be the answer to his happiness? Chapters/story (coming soon) Comic Tobias and ristar comic issue 2 with text.png|comic cover artwork heroes of valdi comic page 1.png|first page of the comic- page 1 (tobias flying through Emerald Coast) © DO NOT STEAL! heroes of valdi comic page 2.png|page 2 (amy sees tobias) © DO NOT STEAL heroes of valdi comic page 3.png|page 3 (tobias arrives at the beach by sunset) © DO NOT STEAL! heroes of valdi comic page 4.png|page 4 (tobias then spots someone on the beach) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 5.png|page 5 (tobias finds ristar his old friend) © DO NOT STEAL! heroes of valdi comic page 6.png|page 6 (falling fireball appears) © DO NOT STEAL! heroes of valdi comic page 7.png|page 7 (the fire wave begins) © DO NOT STEAL! heroes of valdi comic page 8.png|page 8 (tobias goes to the meteor) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 9.png|page 9 (tobias uses his power to try and stop the meteor) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 10.png|page 10 (everyone can see the meteor- amy and knuckles see something) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 11.png|page 11 (knuckles tells sonic what's going on) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 12.png|page 12 (sonic understands and tells tails to go help with him to help tobias) ©DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 13.png|page 13 (tobias tries to stop the meteor, red, iron, michael, and james all could see the blazing heat from the meteor (guest characters belong to their owners) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 14.png|page 14 (Talon and Marisa can see the meteor's light) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 15.png|page 15 (dr.eggman watches the meteor as well, like everyone else) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 16.png|page 16 (tobias tries his hardest to stop the meteor but the heat and small rocks are breaking the buildings) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 17.png|page 17 (sonic starts to focus his energy to transform) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 18.png|page 18 (sonic transforms into super sonic and soon later arrives to emerald coast and flies up to the meteor being held by tobias) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 19.png|page 19 (sonic appears, helping tobias and uses chaos control) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 20.png|page 20 (Tobias falls to his death like state and suddenly wakes up in a hospital) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 21.PNG|page 22 (Tobias notices he's in a hospital and hears the monitor and it reminds him when he was first created) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 22.png|page 23 (tobias has a flashback of when he saw dr.robotink and then turns to see he has flowers and a few cards, maybe from friends) © DO NOT STEAL!! Trivia (coming soon) Tobias the Hedgehog: Revelations- The New Adventure Comic issue #1 issue# 2 June 20th, 2013 Tobias The Hedgehog's adventures with his friends and others. random Adventures await them as they explore deeper into the origins of the snake temple, discover the mysteries of a lost colony, and many more. Join Tobias, Marisa, and friends as they unlock secrets as a team. Characters Tobias the Hedgehog Marisa The Echidna Dr. Ivo Robotink Red The Hedgehog Clash The Hedgehog Cobra Army Talon The Hawk Sam The Hedgehog Michael the Fox James the Fox (more will be added soon) Story (coming soon) Comic (coming soon) Trivia (coming soon) Category:Story Category:Epic Category:Dark Category:SonicKnucklesFan92's FC's Category:Appearence in Sonic C Category:Sliver The Snake God Category:Marisa the echidna Category:Fan Fiction Category:Comic Category:Sadists